


!Blood Follower!

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Blood Lad
Genre: Blood Addiction, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Crass language, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: He didn't do it intentionally, but Fuyumi was now addicted to his blood. They both tried to keep it under control, but some things just can't be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: These characters and this world belong to Yuuki Kodama, but this fic and plot are my own.  
> Pairing: (vamp)Staz/Fuyumi(ghost)  
> Contains: Blood addiction/blood-play, cruel language, 
> 
> **minor plot spoilers for throughout the first 5 volumes (2-in-1 edition) and text taken directly from.**

**#BLOODLAD~**

**#BLOODLAD~**

Fuyumi had never felt anything like it before, the taste of Staz's blood, the potency of the infused magic. It was like it exploded the pleasure-center of her brain and sent blast after blast through her body, overloading her until she was just a melted puddle— a Fuyumi-ghost puddle (though his blood actually made her whole again).

xx

The first time she tasted his blood, it still hadn't even been a full 24-hours that they knew each other. They were back in the Human World, through the same Black Curtain that had brought her to the Demon World in the first place — and her legs and hands were starting to disappear. She had been so panicked and scared and shocked, that when he stuck his thumb in her mouth, she didn't much register the euphoria — her relief about the solidity of her returned limbs was more powerful. 

But when she thought about it, it hit her like a tone of bricks, but not in a bad way. Like playing in a ball pit. Laying on a cloud of cottoncandy, or laying on a water bed.

xx

The second time was when Bell sent him off to the Demon World Acropolis, leaving her without a source of magical essence, so Wolf had taken her to Franken Stein who made a temporary magic elixir.

She didn't realize just how hard Staz's blood had affected her (other than giving her her body back), because when she was disappearing again and Mame fed her those hourly elixirs, she knew that it wasn't Staz's blood. It didn't send her for a loop, turn her into jell-o. It just felt like a lukewarm bowl of soup in the pit of her empty stomach.

It was during that second taste that she started to realize that if this continued, there was sure to be trouble. That first hit had been when his powers were subdued, but this second time was with all his potential unlocked and it blew her over like a straw house. She was left windblown and helpless, but she couldn't have cared less — until she woke up to find Staz having pulled her shirt up, exposing her in The Third Eye Café, in front of his brother and little sister — though her anger was still a bit subdued, her body still running through his magic essence.

xx

They were staying in a hotel in Southern District.

She was wanting another taste of his blood, even before she needed it. Staz withheld from her and gave her a can of beans instead. She actually whimpered — "Staaz," she'd begged, her cheeks hot.

"No. It's only for emergencies, 'kay?" — and then he tried to explain it to her with this kindergarten class drawings. "You're taking in more magical essence than your low-level ass can handle, that's why your shit passes out like a pussy. You keep the magic that I give you, but you strain under the load, your body working off all that magic just to keep you straight, get it?"

"I'm so dumb," she agreed sadly.

"To sum it up," He nodded emphatically. 

"But, can't I — ?" 

They had just came back from the Dimensional Highway a place called the Seven Wonders of The World. It was a place where only demons with spatial abilities could travel. That was where Bell and Knell lived with their mother and father. It was there that Fuyumi had found out what really happened to her mother, and that she had a half-sister and brother. It was after a confusing and inspiring speech from Staz about being a hero that they ended up here — with her thoughts focused on a single thing.

"Shut up and eat your beans." He ordered her.

Subdued, she nibbled at her cold can of beans, fidgeting and shooting glances at the vampire — this wasn't what she wanted to be eating. She didn't just want it, she _needed_ it  — she could feel it coming on.

Staz gave an irritated sigh and glared at her. "What!"

She set the empty can on the coffee table. "I-it's just that... well... I really want... need... to drink your... you know—"

"Daamn!" he complained, throwing his arm back along the back of the couch. "There you go again! Didn't I just tell you that I can't just give you my blood whenever you want, blood junkie? It's got to be down to the wire, GET IT?" he jabbed the white-triangle band on her forehead with a finger. "Huh?"

"I do!" she protested. "But, Staz!" She waved her arms around — or what was left of them — they weren't the only things either, her legs were gone until about the knees.

"Gaaaaah!!" he exclaimed, jumping up onto the couch. "They're gone! Why the fuck didn't you say so, loofa?!"

"Well, I tried to — but you shut me down like a glitching videogame."

"Well, Fuyumi, you gotta try harder than that, dammit!" he told her. "Yell in my face, kick me in the balls — do anything but be like a fan girl Yoshida stammering and turning red like a period." Tongue sticking out, he pricked the pad of his right thumb on one of his many sharp fangs. "Here!"

He dropped back onto the couch next to her, holding out his bloodied thumb. She lifted her chin a bit and opened her mouth wide, her eyes closed, waiting eagerly — but as the beating of her heart drew on, and nothing touched her tongue … she hesitantly cracked an eye open — "... Uh..."

Staz still had his thumb held out, a drop of ruby blood clinging there mockingly just a foot from her face — he was looking at her with a deadpan expression — "You just opened your mouth thinking I would just jam it in there, huh?" 

Fuyumi dropped her gaze in both embarrassment and shame.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't think you gotta work for it, huh, babe? This ain't how it's gonna work. You've got to do something’s for yourself every now and again. If you want this blood — the taste that your slutty little tongue is spreading its legs for — then you gotta stand up for yourself. We went over this before, didn't we? If you want something, you gotta get off your fat ass and get it. You have to want to come back to life, don't you? Then tell me, dammit, I'm too dense for any of that other shit you got going on! So here it is," he wagged his thumb in front of her face and her eyes followed it like a cat with a laser-pointer. "You want my blood, my thumb's right here!"

Her eyes zoned right on that jeering drop of blood, her big jugs heaving, her mouth clamped over the digit. She sucked at it hungrily, grasping his wrist with her returned hands as soon as the first drop touched her tongue. She sucked on his thumb like a starving babe at its mother nip.

It tasted so good! She knew that it was more than enough already but she couldn't stop herself — the power — the jubilation flowing through her veins — it was just incredible.

"Okay," he told her. "Hey — that's gotta be enough — alright already — I get what you're saying loud and clear — quit expressing yourself — seriously! my thumb's all floppy and shit now, you sucked it dry, woman!" He grabbed her forehead with his free hand and yanked his thumb from between her lips. "Shit!"

He watched her with a raised brow as she seemed to wobble where she sat, her face completely flushed, not even able to hold her eyes open as his magic overloaded her body — before she collapsed forward and into his lap.

"Man," he sighed, staring down at her as she moaned to herself, her breath huffing against his stirring dick right under her nose. He petted her hair pitifully, his hand trailing down the constant curve of her body. 

She shattered like glass, but it was in a nice kind of way. Like grass blowing on the wind, a leaf swishing to the ground, pollen carried on the breeze. This was better than anything she had ever felt, she never wanted to stop.

"You totally have a problem." He had turned her into a blood junkie, but it couldn't be helped — without it, she'd just disappear like an expelled fart, though sure as shit not as funny.

xx

Despite everything that had been going on — Staz's father Richarz coming back to life through another of Braz's decade long experiments before being killed by Akim (Franken's monster recharged), who came back to life with a vengeance and had overthrown Daddy Wolf and taken over the castle of Acropolis — Staz's blood was never far from her mind.

It was like she was a kid in a candy store being told by a parent that she couldn't have anything. She not only _needed_ Staz's blood, she _wanted_ it. She remembered what he had told her about her taking his blood when she didn't need to, but she felt that the risks were rather acceptable — because the more blood she took, the more regularly she would need it and she couldn't think of anything better than getting a taste all the time.

Just thinking about made her cheeks hot, but she forced the desire away while they were in the Third Eye Café with everyone, reading Staz's grand manga collection (her mostly looking after Liz), looking for something that could help them defeat 'super' Akim.

It was a relief to finally get out of there and back to Staz's apartments, with Liz passed out in the room across the hall.

Staz gave a jaw-cracking yawn, flicking the pen at his bottom lip as he stood on the bed staring at the lists that he had taped to the wall of possible strategies. His yawn pulled one from her.

"Hey," he flung his pen across the room, it cracking against the opposite wall, sticking straight in it, making her jump a bit. "It's time for a break," he flopped down on the bed on his side, giving another yawn. "You should get some rest, too."

Fuyumi shuffled to the very far corner and sat like wood on the very edge. After seeing all of Staz's hard work, guilt filled her to her eyes — he was doing all this research and all the while she'd been thinking about the next time that she'd get a hit of his magic-infused blood.

"Hey, what's with that? You just sit down when you're told... ?" he looked over at her, his tired head propped up in his hand.

"It's nothing." She mumbled.

"It's not nothing," he glowered at her back. What was wrong now? Was she...? No, she would have told him if she was starting to disappear again — but then again, it was her, so it might take a few more whacks on that nail-head to make the process stick. He gave a heavy sigh. "C'mon and lie down."

"Huh?" she looked flustered at that very thought, but at least that got something flowing through her. But he wasn't going to stand for it. He was too tired for her shit right now. He leaned across the bed and grabbed her arm. "Hey, wait!"

"Just shuddap already!" and he yanked her back on the bed with him.

She waited for more, but it never came. She looked next to her, and he was lying right there, already asleep. She let out a breath, relieved. She stared up at the ceiling. With him lightly snoring next to her, she suddenly wasn't all that tired. She shot a glance over at him again. She started when he turned his head in his sleep, his face right there... and his throat, long and cleverly exposed.

She gulp just at the sight of it — thinking of what flow just beneath a few layers of skin. She gave her head a little shake as her cheeks warmed, and jerked her head to the opposite side — refusing to look at him. She stared steadfast at the pen sticking out of the wall in the dim lamp light, her jaw clenched.

She was starting to realize, that maybe her wanting of Staz's blood was more than it ought to be. He was supplying it because without it she'd die, but half the time — more than half the time — that wasn't what she wanted it for.

It had been so stressful ever since she arrived in the Demon World via the Black Curtain in her closet and she'd been eaten by that plant that had climbed through the window and into Staz's apartment. And though she was happy to of met all these demons; Wolf, Liz, Bell, Mame, Knell, all of them, and though Staz did try to keep her safe as best he could and keep his promise of bringing her back to life — the first time all that stress and fear and anxiety had fallen away was the first time that she had tasted his blood.

It made her feel like she was flying — but not in that terrifying way like that time with Staz from the blimp to Acropolis with that man's crab hand — no, this was like butterfly wings. It was like she was free of all burden, nothing mattered, light like paper, drifting gently, wind ruffling through her hair — it just felt so good — and she'd become addicted to it. Better than her vibrator back at home (hidden cleverly inside a teddy-backpack so that her dad wouldn't find it) the one that she used when her school-stresses became to overwhelming, an orgasm that just never stopped — the best feeling in the world — and Staz's blood was what did it.

His soft breath, so close, puffing warm against the back of her neck forced her to roll back over and face him. Her face warmed at their close proximity — she could see that faint shadows that his eyelashes cast on his cheeks, just how smooth the skin on his neck was.

She panted lightly as she leaned closer, her lips parted. "Ah!" she jerked back, coming back to herself as she got close enough to scent his skin. He hadn't even stirred.

She licked her lips, unable to really tear her gaze from his long neck, the vein that was pulsing right under her nose. She was unconsciously leaning to him again, her lips parting, like she was actually intending to bite him — like a vampire. Her true need for it was battling against her needless want — even as her body shivered as she started to come upon the wire.

"Is it time?" Staz's throat bobbed and his breath brushed against her hair.

"H-huh?" she froze.

"I asked you if it was time for you to drink." He said.

"Ieee!" she jerked back, her face turning bright red in embarrassment as she found Staz's blood eyes staring half-lidded right at her. "Y-You were awake this whole time?!"

His expression didn't change as he said nothing and continued to look at her. She gulp nervously under his intensity and finally gave a jerky nod.

"I told you to tell me when you get thirsty." He sighed and it brushed her cheek warmly.

"I, er, w-well... you were asleep and I-I didn't... I wanted..." she stumbled on her words, her mind a bit funny. "I wanted to — b-b-bite y-you..."

"Well, if that's that problem... Here." — He tilted his chin up a bit, exposing his neck further to her, his Adam's apple at her nose.

"Huh... S-Staz... ?" she looked at him startled, even as a small trill of excitement went through her.

"What are you waiting for? It's no problem,"

She swallowed nervously, her breath shaky as he lifted his hand and cupped the back of her head, pushing her until her lips touched the flesh of his neck. Resting a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, her opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into his neck, just after the crook of his shoulder.

She didn't know what she expected — blood to instantly flood her mouth, hot? — but it didn't, she hardly even broke the skin. But she was desperate, she wanted this so bad.

Staz sighed, about to point out how her human teeth didn't have what it took, but then he winced as she chomped down with a sudden growl and knew that she managed to break through the skin.

She moaned as her mouth was flooded with his sweet blood and swallowed eagerly, already feeling the affects it had on her.

Staz felt something stir in his blood, and flow down to his cock. He had never had anyone suck his blood ever, not like this. It was different than when Fuyumi sucked on his thumb, it never affected him quiet this way. His fingers pushed into her thick locks and his other hand came around to her shoulder blade. She gladly fell against his body, not even able to hold herself up any more.

Staz had never let her take this much blood before, but she wasn't about to throw aside the opportunity. She wondered what had changed his mind.

Feeling her soft, plump breasts pressed against his chest, heaving — his hand trailed down her back from her shoulder, flowing with the constant curve of her body, grasping her perfect, heart-shaped buttock through her pleated skirt.

She startled at the touch of his hand a bit, but didn't jump away and instead pushed her fingers through his short locks. She liked Staz, though she was too shy to admit it and he was too dense to notice — she relished every touch, intentional or not.

He took this as a sign that his feelings weren't as misconstrued as he thought. He was too a coward to admit it to her face, but like this, there were no barricades or assholes around to steal her away from him. He pushed his hand under her skirt, his fingertips tracing the strip of skin along side the elastic of her panties before he pushed his fingers underneath it and down into her warm and wet crease.

"Ahh! Staz!" she finally released his neck in a gasp, his blood coating her plump lips. Without the constant suckage, the bite in his neck briefly swelled with blood before his body automatically healed itself, leaving a brief smear of blood on the otherwise flawless skin.

Staz looked into her lightly glazed eyes, just like his own — could see the startled pleasure that hung there, and in her flushed cheeks, and in her rapid breaths, much like his own.

"Fuyumi," he whispered — and hand still at the back of her head, pushed her head forward again, but this time, crushing her lips against his. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue pushed into her mouth, tasting his own blood on his tongue mixed with her saliva.

She pushed her chest into him, and at the same time, pushed her hips back at him as he ripped her underwear right off her and fiddled with her pussy — his fingers deft from playing all those videogames with their complex combo moves! — Pleasured jolts from her pussy zapped through her to mix with the sparks of his blood.

She shifted so she lay across most of his body, her knee between his legs, as he finally released her mouth — both lay gasping, their breaths colliding at their close proximity. She gave a choked cry as he pushed his middle finger through her folds and into her wet hole.

Jabbing it continuously inside of her, adding his index finger, he finger-fucked her with a inhuman speed, one that touched her places no vibrator could, no matter how hard she tried. She managed to shift her knee, pressing it into his hardening cock, making him groan.

She whimpered as, on the cusp of an orgasm, Staz pulled his fingers from her, tracing her buttock and making a trail of her liquid on the flesh. He brought the same hand between their faces, smelling her scent on his fingers even as he brushed them against her lips. The tip of her tongue snaked out from between her lips and drew across the double digits — tasting herself sensually.

It was a move that went straight to his cock and he couldn't wait anymore, fingers were an okay substitute, but his penis was the real prize.

Staz didn't even bother fumbling with his belt, and instead just ripped through the leather and the crotch of his jeans, his hard cock springing free. He reclaimed his thoroughly molested fingers. Wasting no time in his lust, he grabbed Fuyumi's hips and pulled her onto his lap proper. He pushed himself up, taking her with him. She hovered over his cock, her hot juices letting loose a drop that hit the side of his weeping head, burning like lava as it traced its way down the length of his cock — he groaned low in his throat.

Looking into her eyes, his fingertips digging into her hips, he plunged her down onto his sword. He grunted in pleasure and she let out a yelp of surprise that turned into a moan as he instantly started to buck his hips.

She grasped his shoulders, giving herself some leverage of her own. As he thrusted up into her, she impaled herself back onto him — making his cock hit deep inside of her. This was rocking her more than her ride with pigeon-chested transportation.

He finally released her hips and she gave a bit of a gasp as he ripped open her blouse, exposing her bouncing breasts. He buried his face in them, playfully motor-boating her as he pushed forward, putting Fuyumi on her back, thrusting into her more constantly.

She snaked her arms around his hips, her hands pushing beneath the hem of his tee. She palmed the tight flesh, felt the tense muscle underneath it. She arched into him as he hit deep inside of her, her walls pulsing around his cock, her nails digging into the flesh just beneath his pointed shoulder blades.

His thrusts were coming quicker, shorter, sharper inside of her — jagged like glass that made her moan and pant even harder. Her breaths weren't even breaths any more, they were too short, too fleeting in her lungs as the rapidly growing and expanding ecstasy inside her was growing as fast as the very same pigeon-chested transport bird-men could run.

He was so close to burst inside of her, he wanted to scream. He needed something to hold onto, or he was sure that he would be blasted away and grasped her boobs with strained fingers.

"Fu... Fuyu... mi... I'm cuh-cah — !" he shoved inside of her so roughly that if he hadn't been holding her tits like he had, she would have flown right off the bed. His voice cracked, he called her name so hard, jerking and tumbling inside her constricted tunnel.

White lights flashed behind her eyes as she cried out, her nails tearing grooves into his back as she racked them down it — the skin rapidly healing just as fast — as she arched off the bed. He sprayed inside of her, coating her insides with his ejaculate. Her body instantly absorbed the magic-infused seed, injecting it into her veins.

It felt like she flat-lined as she collapsed back onto the bed, her skin covered in a glow as her chest heaved a moment later. Staz let out a pant of relief, that had scared him for a moment. He finally released her jugs and her arms dropped back to her sides from around him. He pulled his now limp dick from inside of her with a low groan before dropped down onto the bed next to her, his arm flung above his head.

She gave a soft moan next to him and he turned his head to the side to look at her. Her face was to the ceiling, her cheeks blushed and warm, her eyes closed and lashes brushing the tops of her cheeks.

He wondered if that was it, if all of that had just been because of his blood, for his magic — and then her face turned to the side, and she looked at him with hooded eyes and her hand found his between them — and then he knew that it wasn't always for the blood after all.

_-!polished son!-_

**#BLOODLAD~**

**#BLOODLAD~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey, thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed and would be super joyful if you decided that you wanted to leave a bit of a review! :)**
> 
> **References to Staz's blood donations:**  
>  Chapter 3, Volume 1 (2-in-1 edition) = the first time   
> Chapter 18, Volume 2 (2-in-1 edition) = the second time  
> Chapter 31, Volume 4 (2-in-1 edition) = the third time  
> Chapter 48/49, Volume 5 (2-in-1 edition) = the fourth time
> 
> **(Scattered) Dialogue taken directly from speech bubbles:**  
>  Volume 4 (2-in-1 edition), Chapter 31, Pages 21-32  
> Volume 5 (2-in-1 edition), Chapter 48, Pages 276-279  
> Volume 5 (2-in-1 edition), Chapter 49, Pages 289-290/295-297
> 
> **Always a Pleasure and Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
